Some used components of exhaust aftertreatment systems for internal combustion engines are cleaned, requalified, and reused. Several known processes are known for cleaning and requalifying used aftertreatment system components. For example, diesel particulate filters (DPF) often are cleaned via one of a pneumatic and fluidic cleaning process, and requalifed via a visual inspection process.
Conventionally, only one of a pneumatic and fluidic cleaning process is used to clean a single DPF, and logic is not applied to determine which of the pneumatic or fluidic cleaning processes should be used.
Similarly, conventional inspection processes do not utilize computer-processed x-rays to generate side views of the DPFs, and do not rely on the results of the computer-processed x-ray testing to guide the logic of the cleaning process.